STORY
by ywkfjshi
Summary: Kali ini aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta. Kisah cinta yang penuh dengan ketidak sempurnaan tetapi didalamnya terdapat sentuhan hangat ketulusan dan kesederhanaan. KUMPULAN FF ONE,TWO,THREE SHOOT YEWOOK/YAOI/BL
1. Pure

**! Jika ada keasamaan cerita, tempat, dll. Hal tersebut tidak disengaja !**

 **Author :** R

 **Main pair :** YeWook

 **Side pair :** -

 **Cast :** _Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)_ , _Kim Ryeo Wook (Kim Ryeowook)_ , _Leeteuk (Park Jungsoo), others._

 **Rate :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance & Drama _

**WARNING :** _Yaoi , Typo, OOC,_ BL, BxB, cerita biasa saja, aneh, pasaran, badfic, alur cepat, dll.

FANFIC INI PERNAH KU UPLOAD DI WATTPAD, BAGI YANG PERNAH MEMBACANYA ATAU MERASA FAMILIAR DENGAN CERITA INI, ITU BUATANKU JUGA. TERIMA KASIH.

 **! hanya meminjam nama tokoh dan tidak ada kebencian pribadi yang ditujukan kepada siapapun dicerita ini !**

!

Jika kalian mengira setiap kisah cinta memiliki awalan yang romantis untuk memulainya, kalian sangat salah.

Sebuah kisah cinta bisa terjadi dimana dan kapan saja tanpa kita menyadarinya.

Kali ini aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta.

Kisah cinta yang diawali dengan sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

Kisah cinta yang penuh dengan ketidak sempurnaan tetapi didalamnya terdapat sentuhan hangat ketulusan dan kesederhanaan.

!

 _ **First meet**_

"Kau kah anak baru itu?" Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam yang berusia 11 tahun itu menghampiri seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk di atas kursi tua itu dengan makan siangnya yang berada di atas meja tua di depannya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya? Apa kau tuli?" Namja berambut hitam itu sedikit berteriak kearah si mungil yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan murung sedari tadi.

"Yesung! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Seorang namja yang lebih tua dari si rambut hitam menegurnya ketika ia berada di hadapan keduanya.

"Habis dia tidak ingin menjawabku, Leeteuk hyung!" Yesung menunjuk si mungil yang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal yang sangat terlihat.

"Kau harus sabar, Yesung. Ia memerlukan waktu untuk beradaptasi." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menyendok kentang tumbuknya kedalam mulut. "Dan bisakah kau turun dari atas meja? Kau menganggunya, apa kau tahu?" Leeteuk menunjuk Yesung dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya.

"Menyebalkan!" Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas meja di samping piring makanan si mungil dan mengambil kursi di seberang si mungil-sebelah Leeteuk-. "Ini semua salahmu!" Yesung menunjuk si mungil dengan kasar, membuatnya semakin takut.

"Jaga sikapmu, Yesung. Atau ibu panti akan menghukummu lagi dengan mencuci piring!" Tegur Leeteuk kepada Yesung dengan pelan. Yesung bergidik ngeri dan mengeluarkan suara jijik dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memberi tahu namamu?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memajukan sedikit tubuhnya kepada si mungil dengan hati-hati. Tapi ia tetap terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Tidak perlu takut, kami sekarang keluargamu." Leeteuk kembali berucap dengan lembut.

"Bodoh, namanya si bodoh." Jawab Yesung dengan cueknya sambil memakan sepotong wortel yang ada di piringnya.

"Yesung!" Tegur Leeteuk.

"Hiks..." Leeteuk menengok kearah depannya, kepada si mungil yang sekarang menatap keduanya dengan berurai air mata.

"Hiks... namaku bukan si bodoh, aku memiliki nama, hikss... tapi bukan si bodoh... hiksss..." anak mungil itu mengucek kedua matanya untuk menghapus air matanya tapi hal itu tidak berhasil karena air matanya tetap mengalir dengan deras.

"Hei! Ternyata kau cengeng juga, ya. Kau tidak bisa lemah begitu kalau kau tinggal disini. Untuk anak sepertimu sepertinya tidak akan lama untuk tahan tinggal di tempat suram ini. Jangan menangis! Ternyata selain bodoh kau cengeng juga!" Yesung berucap dengan sinis kepada si mungil yang masih menangis.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku hiksss... seperti itu... aku.. aku... hiks... maafkan aku..." isak si mungil sambil terus mencoba menghentikan air matanya.

!

 _ **Moonlight story**_

"Hiks..."

"Aku memang bodoh... hiks..."

Suara isakan itu terdengar lagi, Yesung yang sudah hafal dengan suara itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan pelan, ia mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan anak lainnya yang berada di satu kamar yang sama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu yang berdecit pelan. Ia berjinjit, berusaha agar berjalan sepelan mungkin dan menghindari ranjang anak-anak lainnya yang berdesakkan di ruangan itu.

Anak itu lagi-lagi menangis di malam hari. Anak yang bernama Kim Ryeowook ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Selama hampir enam bulan Yesung mengenalnya, ia tidak mengetahui apapun selain nama dan usianya yang masih sangat kecil. Sangat menyedihkan saat dimana anak berusia 8 tahun yang harusnya masih berkumpul bersama keluarganya saat malam hari di depan perapian yang hangat harus berada di panti asuhan dengan suasana suram yang menyedihkan.

"Aku disini, Ryeowook." Yesung menidurkan tubuhnya disamping anak itu dengan hati-hati. Ranjang yang memang sudah tua itu berderit dengan suara memilukan saat ia menumpukkan seluruh berat badannya di atas ranjang itu.

"Yesung hyung? Hiks... maafkan aku, aku pasti menggangu tidurmu lagi." Namja kecil itu berbalik menatap Yesung dengan keadaan memperihatinkan. Wajahnya basah dan sembab, begitu pula dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Suaranya sengau dan hidungnya sangat merah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau ingin memelukku?" Yesung menarik Ryeowook dengan hati-hati ke pelukannya. Ia dapat menghirup aroma shampoo Ryeowook yang menguar dari rambutnya. Wangi yang sama dengan miliknya dan 23 anak lainnya, tapi entah kenapa hal kecil itu terasa spesial saat melekat di tubuh si mungil.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ryeowook?" Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut ketika dirasanya tangisan Ryeowook semakin keras dipelukannya. Bahu Ryeowook bergetar. Yesung dapat merasakan bagian depannya basah oleh air mata Ryeowook dan getaran samar karena suara Ryeowook yang teredam oleh tubuhnya.

Yesung menyadari kalau ia mulai menyayangi anak ini. Ia ingin melindungi pribadi rapuh ini sampai akhirnya. Ia ingin membantu Ryeowooknya mengangkat beban berat yang selama ini bertopang di atas bahu kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Aku menyayangimu Ryeowook-ku."

!

 _ **Deepest Secret**_

"Aku tidak tahu, Ryeowook. Dan aku tidak mau tahu." Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon kokoh yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun?" Mata bulat Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak Ryeowook. Sejak bayi aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Aku dibesarkan disini, dan ini adalah rumah bagiku." Yesung menerawang jauh ke depan menatap kota yang terbentang jauh dibawah bukit.

"Aku belum bisa melupakannya, hyung." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Yesung.

"Melupakan apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan heran. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perutnya.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di panti asuhan. Kurasa ini saatnya aku bercerita tentang masa laluku. Rahasia terpedih yang kusimpan." Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dari tempatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti 5 tahun silam, tatapan yang mengandung kesedihan mendalam.

"Kau tidak perlu, selama kita memiliki satu sama lain aku tidak peduli apa masa lalumu, Ryeowook. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan mengungkit hal yang selama ini ingin kau buang jauh-jauh. Bukan karena aku kekasihmu kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Walaupun aku ingin sekali kau berbagi bebanmu denganku. Tapi jika ini menyakitkan untukmu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, love." Yesung mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Tidak hyung. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Kau harus mengetahui seluruhnya tentang diriku. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian. Kumohon dengarkanlah. Dan tetaplah disisiku." Ryeowook menangkup pipi Yesung yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku melihat seluruh kejadiannya, aku mengingat bagaimana ummaku merenggang nyawa di atas ranjangnya. Usiaku masih sangat kecil, aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Dan appa ku benar, aku memang anak bodoh yang cengeng. Saat ummaku sekarat, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis di sampingnya. Appa ku kembali tak lama ketika umma ku dinyatakan sudah tidak bernyawa."

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Ryeowook. Kau masih sangat kecil." Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Tidak hyung, ini semua salahku. Aku memang anak yang bod-"

"Kau bukan seperti itu, Ryeowook." Yesung menatap Ryeowook tepat di kedua matanya.

"Dengarkan ceritaku, hyung. Aku belum selesai."

"Selama 3 tahun semenjak umma ku meninggal. Hidupku seperti di neraka. Appa ku yang memang sudah memperlakukanku dengan buruk sedari dulu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dulu aku memiliki umma yang akan membelaku. Tetapi sekarang umma tidak ada dan appa menyalahkan ku atas kepergian umma dan ia benar, semuanya salahku."

"Cukup, Ryeowook! Kau masih kecil saat itu, kau belum mengerti apapun! Kumohon, berhenti bicara seolah-olah semuanya adalah kesalahanmu!" Yesung mencengkram bahu Ryeowook dengan keras. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendengar kekasih hatinya bicara seperti itu di hadapannya. Ia berbicara seolah-olah dirinya sangat tidak berarti dan seluruh kesalahan adalah miliknya. Yesung bahkan tidak merasakan sesakit hati ini saat ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya dari awal ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi untuk kali ini ia merasakan hatinya hancur.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu kenapa aku berakhir di panti asuhan?" Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Yesung.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, aku tidak akan memaksa." Yesung balas memeluk Ryeowook dengan sama eratnya.

"Appaku dimasukan ke penjara-"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau akan bertanya apa aku malu menjadi kekasih dari seorang anak narapidana. Aku sungguh tidak peduli, Ryeowook. Kau bukan appamu. Aku mencintaimu." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau akan menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kalau appaku masuk penjara karena ia ingin membunuhku..." Yesung menarik Ryeowook dari pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan terluka yang sama dengan yang dipancarkan kedua mata Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, Ryeowook." Yesung membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana namja itu mengejarku dengan sebilah pisau tajam di tangannya. Aku takut, aku sangat takut hyung. Ini semua karena kebodohanku." Ryeowook meremas bagian depan pakaian Yesung dengan erat.

"Hyung, aku sangat takut sendirian. Tapi kau datang disaat aku tenggelam dalam kesendirianku, dan selama itu pula aku baik-baik saja. Tiga tahun kita terpisahkan saat aku di adopsi oleh keluarga baruku, aku merasakan kesendirian itu sekali lagi. Beberapa tahun ini sangat sulit, aku kembali mengingat kejadian kelam itu lagi disaat aku tidak bersamamu. Walau keluarga angkatku memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, tapi berada di tengah-tengah keluarga, membuatku mengingatnya setiap hari."

"Maafkan aku, Ryeowook. Aku berjanji. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku akan meminta kepada kedua orang tua angkatmu untuk memilikimu sekali lagi. Aku berjanji, dua tahun lagi, Ryeowook. Dua tahun lagi. Hanya ada kita berdua..."

!

 _ **Complete**_

Yesung memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, ia menatap kesibukan kota yang berada di sekelilingnya. 10 tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak menyangka seorang anak yatim piatu yang miskin sepertinya bisa menikmati kehidupan yang sempurna seperti saat ini.

Ia selalu merasa kehidupannya terasa tidak sempurna. Tidak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya, tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota, tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang namja mungil cengeng yang merubah kehidupan suramnya menjadi berwarna. Semenjak kehadiran namja itu di hidupnya, Yesung merasa sangat sempurna melebihi apapun, dan lama kelamaan ia menyadari kalau dunianya adalah Kim Ryeowook, si mungil yang cengeng.

Ia selalu bermimpi kehidupan asmaranya akan berjalan sangat mulus seperti drama yang sering di saksikan oleh ibu pantinya di masa lalu. Tapi takdirnya berkehendak lain.

Kehidupan cintanya dilanda oleh banyak sekali halangan. Dari saat pertama kali ia dipisahkan oleh dunianya setahun setelah ia datang di kehidupannya, ia dan dunianya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurut saat dunianya akan dibawa pergi untuk dirawat sebuah keluarga yang tidak dikaruniai seorang anak. Tiga tahun itu menjadi saat-saat yang sulit, kehidupannya kembali suram. Satu-satunya penyemangat dalam dirinya adalah, berharap kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu kembali dengan dunianya. Takdir berpihak kepadanya dan ia bertemu kembali dengan dunianya, Yesung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik, ia mengikat dunianya. Dua tahun menunggu, kali ini berbeda, Yesung memiliki tekad dan harapan yang besar untuk menjadikan dunianya menjadi miliknya dengan resmi dihadapan dunia. Melukis cita-cita dan impian mereka berdua lalu mewujudkannya menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

 _Tingg_

Sebuah lonceng ia atas pintu berbunyi ketika Yesung membuka pintu cafe itu.

"Selamat da-"

"Yesung hyung." Ucapan salam itu berganti disaat namja mungil itu menatap seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, sayang." Yesung mengecup kening namja yang berada di depan meja kasir itu.

Pulang ke dalam pelukan dunianya adalah sesuatu yang sangat dinanti dalam kesehariannya.

Dulu Yesung memang mengharapkan kehidupan asmara seperti yang ada di film. Tapi sekarang, miliknya adalah yang paling sempurna.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?" Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung yang berada di ruangan cafenya sambil membawa kopi hangat di tangannya.

"Kita." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan kita?" Ryeowook meletakan nampannya dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa beruntung. Pernakah kau terbayang kalau kita akan memiliki cafe di beberapa tempat dan sebuah apartemen?" Tanya Yesung sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menatap wajah Ryeowook yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Bisa jadi aku tidak pernah membayangkannya, tapi aku sangat bangga kepadamu, hyung." Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku masih mengingatnya saat aku memintamu di depan kedua orang tua angkatmu, meminta ijin kepada ibu panti untuk keluar dari sana, meminta restu kepada semua orang untuk memilikimu, aku membuat pernikahan kita sangat sederhana karena masalah keuanganku saat itu, maaf, karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkan pernikahan seperti yang ada di impianmu. aku juga masih mengingat saat usaha kita pertama kali mengalami kebangkrutan, dan maafkan aku karena pernah membuatmu tinggal di losmen tua yang kotor saat itu, waktu itu aku juga membuatmu serba kekurangan dan kita harus meminjam uang disana-sini." Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Selama aku bersamamu, aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Dan pernikahan kita adalah pernikahan paling indah dan paling sempurna yang pernah kuhadiri seumur hidupku." Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ryeowook?" Yesung mengelus lengan Ryeowook yang berada di lehernya.

"Ya?" Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati aroma tubuh Yesung.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu bersamaku, terima kasih sudah menjadi partner terbaikku dan memaklumi segala kekuranganku, kau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku beruntung memilikimu. Bersamamu, aku merasa sempurna. Kau selalu memberikan kepadaku lebih dari apa yang kuimpikan. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu dan keluarga kecil kita." Yesung menarik Ryeowook dari belakangnya menjadi duduk di pangkuannya, ia menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Hyung, walaupun ini semua tidak semudah kisah cinta pada umumnya, dan mungkin kisah kita bisa dibilang sederhana. Tetapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kisah kita adalah favoritku kalau hyung ingin tahu." Ryeowook menyatukan keningnya dengan Yesung, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook mungil yang cengeng."

"Huh kau memanggilku cengeng lagi!"

"Memang kau cengeng, kau menangis saat melihat anak kita berjalan untuk pertama kalinya."

"Itu terharu, tahu!"

"Kkk~ dasar anak satu ini! Untung aku mencintaimu!"

END

!

Kenalkan, aku Ywkfjshi. Mungkin kalian tidak ingat, aku seorang YWS shipper dari jaman-jaman keemasan dulu :')

Kalau kalian YWS shipper dari jaman itu dan mengingat seorang author dengan tulisan berantakan dan jalan cerita yang tidak jelas. Ya, itu aku. Walaupun sekarang tulisanku belum terbilang cukup baik, tapi kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan kemajuan sedikit. 😉

Well, tujuanku memposting ini sebenarnya. Aku ingin melihat APAKAH MASIH ADA YEWOOK SHIPPER DI FORUM INI?

Walaupun aku berusaha tidak berekspektasi dengan tinggi, tapi kuberharap setidaknya, masih ada YEWOOK SHIPPER di tempat ini.

Jika respon dari ffn ini bagus, kedepannya aku akan berusaha kembali melestarikan ff Yewook yang sudah punah ini.

Adios.


	2. A Day

**! Jika ada keasamaan cerita, tempat, dll. Hal tersebut tidak disengaja !**

Author : R

Main pair : YeWook

Side pair : -

Cast : Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Ryeowook (Kim Ryeowook), Heechul (Kim Heechul), others.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

WARNING : Yaoi , Typo, OOC, BL, BxB, cerita biasa saja, aneh, pasaran, badfic, alur cepat, dll.

FANFIC INI PERNAH KU UPLOAD DI WATTPAD, BAGI YANG PERNAH MEMBACANYA ATAU MERASA FAMILIAR DENGAN CERITA INI, ITU BUATANKU JUGA. TERIMA KASIH.

 **! hanya meminjam nama tokoh dan tidak ada kebencian pribadi yang ditujukan kepada siapapun dicerita ini !**

!

2 menit lagi bus akan tiba.

Tapi Ryeowook terlihat masih berada sejauh 5 meter dari tempat dimana halte bus berada. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dengan sandwich di mulutnya dan blazer yang belum sempat dikenakannya berada di tangan kirinya. Penampilannya terlihat kacau dan berantakan. Bahkan rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan. Kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas, menandakan kalau ia kurang tertidur semalaman.

Ryeowook mengembuskan nafasnya dengan lega saat ia berhasil menaiki bus-dengan jurusan ke arah kantornya-di detik terakhir. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sayang sekali bus sedang sangat ramai di jam kerja seperti pagi ini. Ia mendesah dengan lelah, lalu memakan sandwichnya dengan santai, sedangkan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada handle grip yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Ini semua karena semalaman ia melakukan aktifitas hingga larut dan hanya sempat tertidur 1 jam di pagi hari, dan semuanya menjadi lebih kacau saat ia terlambat bangun.

Ponselnya berbunyi tepat saat ia selesai menghabiskan sandwichnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di kantung celana lalu mendumal dengan jengkel saat melihat nama si penelepon di kontaknya.

 _'Boss'_

Itulah nama yang tertulis di ponselnya. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengangkat teleponnya dengan enggan.

"Dimana kau?!" Ryeowook menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Di bus." Jawabnya dengan singkat tetapi sopan, tentu saja ia masih waras. Sekesal-kesalnya ia dengan boss nya itu, ia masih ingin bekerja di perusahaannya. Kalau tidak, darimana ia akan mendapatkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya?

"Untuk apa kau di bus?!" Ryeowook menatap ponselnya dengan heran. Untuk apa? Apa bossnya ini bodoh atau gimana?!

"Tentu saja untuk berangkat ke kantor." Jawabnya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. Lagian bossnya ini ada-ada saja.

"Turun saja di halte berikutnya." Ucap boss nya itu, membuatnya kembali terheran-heran. Apa boss nya salah makan di pagi hari ini?

"T-tapi..." "turun saja!" Ucapannya dipotong dengan tegas oleh bossnya dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah." Ia mengalah. Lalu ia turun dari bus itu 1 menit setelahnya, masih dengan panggilan telepon dari bossnya yang tersambung di ponselnya.

"Aku sudah turun." Ucapnya masih dengan kebingungan.

"Duduklah di halte itu, tunggu bus yang mengarah ke apartemenmu." Jawab bossnya dengan santai dari seberang line.

"Apa maksud anda?!" Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan kejengkelannya. Ia sudah susah payah berlari dan menaiki bus sebelumnya agar tidak terlambat, bahkan ia hanya sempat mencuci wajahnya dengan air sebelum berlari menuju halte agar tidak terlambat sampai kantor, tapi apa-apaan si boss sinting ini?! Menyuruhnyaa kembali ke apartemen?!

"Duh, maksudku sudah jelas, kan? Kembali lah ke apartemenmu." Jawab bossnya yang memang tempramental itu dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi kenapa, Heechul hyung?" Ryeowook yang jengkel dan kebingungan memanggil nama boss nya itu dengan panggilan casualnya saat mereka sedang tidak berada di area kantor.

"Karena kau kupecat." Jawab Heechul dengan santainya. Bahkan Ryeowook dapat mendengar suara permen karet yang ditiup menjadi balon dan dipecahkan kembali oleh Heechul diseberang telepon.

"Kau bercanda?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul dengan sempurna. Apa ini halusinasinya karena kekurangan jam tidur?

"Tidak." Jawab Heechul, "tapi apa kesalahanku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tidak percaya. Seingatnya ia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, bahkan ia sampai rela menginap dikantornya beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan suatu project bersama Heechul dan teman-teman kantornya yang lain.

"Tanya Jongwoon. Sudah ya." Heechul mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terbengong dengan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan melewatkan bus tujuannya yang barusan berhenti di depannya karena malamun.

!

Ryeowook kembali ke apartemennya dengan penampilan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mengetikan password lalu melepas sepatu yang ia pakai pada rak di samping pintu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.16 malam. Ia menghabiskan waktu di mini market dekat halte yang menjadi saksi bisu saat dirinya di pecat via telepon. Sangat tidak elit. Untuk apa selama ini ia bekerja keras hingga berkeringat darah kalau akhirnya hanya akan dipecat dengan cara seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia memutar otak memikirkan setiap tindakan yang ia rasa menjadi penyebab ia dipecat dari perusahaannya, tapi ia menemui jalan buntu. Bahkan Jongwoon tidak mengangkat teleponnya sejak pagi ini.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Ryeowook pada kesunyian apartemennya sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia sangat lelah.

"Ryeowook? Darimana saja kau?" Ryeowook yang hampir saja tertidur terusik dengan sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan susah payah ia membuka kedua matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat, seperti ada perekat kasat mata yang menahan kelopaknya.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook tersentak dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di hadapan pria itu dengan cepat, rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang begitu saja, "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?! YaTuhan, rasanya aku sudah mau mati kebingungan dengan semua hal yang tiba-tiba ini! Jelaskan kepadaku apa alasan aku dipecat dari perusahaan hyung-mu?"

"Maaf, aku sedikit sibuk hari ini." Jawab Jongwoon dengan wajah datar yang tidak biasa itu. Biasanya Jongwoon akan menyambutnya dengan serekah senyum dan pelukan serta ciuman di setiap inci wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Ryeowook setelah sudah merasa bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya, "tapi apa alasanku dipecat dari perusahaan? Heechul hyung bilang aku harus bertanya padamu apa alasannya." Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf Ryeowook. Kita sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi." Jongwoon menatap tepat langsung ke kedua mata Ryeowook yang sekarang terbelak dengan sempurna. Apa lagi ini?

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih shock dengan pernyataan Jongwoon.

"Kita sudah selesai sebagai sepasang kekasih, Ryeowook. Ini sudah selesai." Jongwoon menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dengan yakin.

"Apa aku sedang berulang tahun?" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan matanya yang memerah. "Kalian mengerjaiku, kan? Apa sehabis ini akan ada terompet yang mengagetkanku, a-atau tiba-tiba keluar badut dari arah dapur? Kau pasti bercanda kan, hyung?!" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Jongwoon dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, Ryeowook." Jawab Jongwoon dengan datar. Habis sudah pertahanan Ryeowook. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dengan pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada umurnya yang sudah berusia 27 tahun. Ia hanya ingin menangis dengan keras hanya untuk saat ini.

"A-apa hiks... salahku?" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan matanya yang tersirat akan luka dan kekecewaan.

"Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, kau sempurna. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kekasihku." Jawab Jongwoon dengan sekali hembusan nafas, tanpa keraguan dalam nada suaranya, tanpa adanya nada penyesalan karena menghancurkan hatinya. Terlalu sempurna ia bilang?! Terlalu sempurna adalah kesalahan?!

Ia tidak habis pikir. Menjalin hubungan selama hampir 10 tahun dengan Jongwoon dari mereka duduk di kursi High School sampai mereka kuliah dan bekerja. Lalu sekarang Jongwoon memutuskan hubungannya karena ia terlalu sempurna katanya. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Kenapa tidak dari saat hubungan mereka masih seumur jagung saja Jongwoon mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kenapa baru sekarang? Dengan usia yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, tidak seharusnya Jongwoon memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Selama ini apa arti dirinya untuk Jongwoon? Pemuas seks atau apa? Dan jangan bilang alasan Ryeowook dipecat dari perusahaan kakaknya, Heechul. Hanya karena hal ini? Sangat kekanak-kanakan dan menyedihkan! Ini sangat memalukan! Sangat tidak profesional!

"Lalu inikah alasanku dipecat dari perusahaan kakakmu?!" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ya." Jawab Jongwoon dengan singkat. Hati Ryeowook menjadi sangat sakit.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan?! Sangat tidak profesional dan kekanakan!" Ryeowook kembali berdiri dan menatap Jongwoon dengan marah, walau air matanya yang masih mengalir tidak dapat dikontrol olehnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan selama ini sebenarnya kau menganggapku hanya sebagai seorang murahan hingga kau melakukan hal ini padaku sekarang?" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon lebih sendu dari sebelumnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hatinya bertambah sakit saat Jongwoon tidak mengelak ucapannya, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan datar.

"Ini sakit sekali." Gumam Ryeowook dengan pelan sambil meremas bagian depan kemejanya dengan erat. Ia menunduk, tidak peduli jika Jongwoon saat ini melihat dirinya yang hancur dan kacau, ia bahkan tidak menahan tangis dan isakannya. Ini terlalu sakit.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sangat sakit." Bisik Jongwoon yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam! Kau sangat kejam!" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongwoon. Meskipun ia marah dan kecewa, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia masih menatap si pemilik wajah tampan itu seperti beberapa menit sebelum seluruhnya kandas. Ia sangat mencintai namja di depannya.

"Apa salahku!? Hiks... Aku begitu mencintaimu, kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata kau-"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Jongwoon memotong ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak. Ia tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan namja ini?!

"Kau berbohong! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku lebih besar dari cintaku kepadamu, kenapa?! Hiks... kenapa!" Ryeowook memukul dada namja di depannya dengan frustasi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku melakukan ini semua." Jongwoon menjawab.

"Tidak masuk akal! Kau pasti sedang mempermainkanku sekarang! Hikss... cukup!" Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah dan lemas karena menangis kepada Jongwoon yang dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu." Jongwoon menangkup wajah Ryeowook agar menatapnya.

"Lalu apa mak- hmphh..." Jongwoon melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Jongwoon saat ia melepaskan lumatannya, wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain.

Cukup! Ryeowook sudah tidak butuh Jongwoon untuk mengucapkannya lebih jelas lagi. Semuanya sudab cukup! Ryeowook sudah siap melontarkan kata-katanya dengan marah, tetapi Jongwoon lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya terbelak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku, menikahlah denganku, menjadi bagian hidupku hingga akhirnya, membangun keluarga kecil kita sendiri, melewati segala hal bersama, berada di sisi satu sama lain sampai kita tua nanti. Bersumpah untuk selalu bersama. Kim Ryeowook, dari dulu sekali aku melihat kau yang sangat sempurna melebihi apapun. Bahkan kau bertambah sempurna seiring waktu berlalu, hingga di satu titik aku menyadari kalau kau sudah terlalu sangat sempurna untuk hanya menjadi kekasihku, aku menyadari kalau kau sudah siap dan sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Jadi, ayo kita mengucapkan janji suci untuk berasama selamanya?" Jongwoon menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook dapat melihat tatapan ketulusan, kejujuran, dan penuh cinta yang Jongwoon siratkan padanya.

"Kau jahat! Hikss..." Ryeowook menerjang Jongwoon dengan pelukannya hingga mereka berdua terjembab keatas sofa karena Jongwoon yang tidak siap. Jongwoon tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Kau hampir membuatku hancur!" Gumam Ryeowook masih sambil sesengukan dalam pelukan Jongwoon, kali ini adalah tangisan bahagia yang ia keluarkan.

"Apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang ada di pelukannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ryeowook dengan malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jongwoon.

"Tapi kenapa aku dipecat?!" Ryeowook kembali menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan tidak terimanya.

"Kau sudah akan menjadi istriku sebentar lagi! Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, kau hanya perlu mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga dan melayaniku!" Ucap Jongwoon dengan smirk mencurigakan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Minggu depan ya, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Secepat itu?!"

"Ya. Aku sudah merencanakannya dari awal tahun lalu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu!"

"Baby, untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak! Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur! Coba kau bilang dari semalam kalau pagi ini aku akan dipecat! Aku jadi tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas kantor hingga pagi tadi!"

END

!

Aku mempost chapter ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan kerinduanku dengan couple ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang me-review di chapter yang kemarin. Jujur saja aku tidak menyangka kalau akan ada yang membaca ff Yewook buatanku.

 **Readerjamanold** sama! Aku juga sudah lama sekali gak baca ff Yewook, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kalau author Yewook akan kembali lagi huhuu :"((( dan terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review!

 **KimHyeNi** 100% SETUJU! YEWOOK FOR LYFEE!

 **Ryu** terima kasih banyak ^^

 **SantyMulyanti95** iya betull dulu pasti selalu gitu btw, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review!

 **Aleina8** samaa aku juga :'( terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review!


End file.
